Brothersick
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan. Sasu rajin ke sekolah. Jadi anbu, sperti nii-san. Sasu senang, amat senang. Pergi sama Nayu, Sasu senang! Yey!", Aku tidak begitu paham, mengapa Sasuke bisa sesenang ini? Apa pergi bersamaku itu sangat menyenangkan? Bagian mana yang menyenangkan? - FF Special untuk Aoi Blues -NaruSasu-


[Oneshot]  
Title : Brothersick  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Namikaze Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Family, Shonen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Ano Sora no Hoshi no You ni...

* * *

Bersetting di dunia ninja-ninjaan. Semua jutsu dan chara yang dipakai di sini, sama sekali berbeda dengan aslinya. Maklum, karena aku bukan ninja, jadi gak paham dengan jutsu-jutsu yang ada.

* * *

Kejadian penting sebelum aku ada, lebih tepatnya kejadian saat Sasuke masih dalam kandungan, kurang lebih 4 bulan usia kandungan.

"Ne, ne, ne! Laki-laki atau perempuan?", tanya wanita cantik berambut merah panjang nan seksi dengan antusias. Wanita itu bernama Namikaze Kushina, mamaku.  
"Coba tebak?", bukan jawaban yang diberi, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang wanita sebaya dengan mamaku, berambut hitam kemilau silaumen. Wanita itu bernama Uchiha Mikoto, mama Sasuke ini tak kalah cantik dengan mamaku.

"Mmm~ perempuan?", tebak mama.

Okaasan, begitu caraku memanggil Mikoto-san. Mengapa seperti itu? Nanti akan kujelaskan secara singkat, padat, dan semoga bisa dimengerti.

"Laki-laki...fufufu...", okaasan tertawa kecil.  
"Eeee?! Jantan lagi?!", mama merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan okaasan.  
"Hn! Uchiha kedatangan satu jantan lagi", okaasan mengelus-elus perutnya yang buncit.

Mama tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perut okaasan, sedikit membungkuk untuk berbisik.  
"Ne, jagoan. Ba-san sudah tidak sabar menunggu kehadiranmu. Cepat tumbuh ya, Sasuke!", mama mengecup singkat perut okaasan.  
"Sasuke? Mmm~ Nama yang bagus. Aku akan menamai jagoan kita ini 'Uchiha Sasuke'",

Mama menggenggam tangan okaasan, terharu sekaligus berkaca-kaca.  
"Terimakasih, teman",  
"Sama-sama, kawan",  
"Eheheheee...", tawa mereka bersamaan, bisa dibilang mirip dengan kartun impor yang pernah kutonton.

Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa mama dan okaasanku itu pasangan yuri. Jika ada yang berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menciumnya -jika itu perempuan-. Jika laki-laki... Akan kutenggalamkan dia.

Asal kalian tahu, mama dan okaasan adalah BFF, best friend forever. Lahir dan besar di Konoha, mereka selalu bersama. Bahkan saat kencan dan menikahpun di tempat dan hari yang bersamaan juga. Memang pasangan teman tetap mesrah.

Dan sekarang setelah menikahpun mereka tetap bersama, tinggal bersebelahan sebagai tetangga, tidak ingin tinggal berjauhan.

Ne, sungguh indah kan persahabatan mama dan okaasan?

* * *

Seminggu kemudian. Setelah berusaha selama 5 tahun, akhirnya akupun terbentuk. Betapa senangnya mama dan papa plus okaasan dan otousan -sebutanku untuk papa Sasuke- mendengar kabar ini.

Sebentar lagi jagoan Namikaze ini akan lahir! Yeah!

* * *

Meskipun mama berjiwa perkasa seperti laki-laki, tetapi beliau tetap saja seorang wanita, tubuhnya tidak sekuat pria. Ditambah lagi, mama sedang mengandungku.

Mama tidak peduli, beliau tetap mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan riang gembira. Mama sangat tidak sabar menunggu kelahiranku.

Aduh, mama! Kau benar-benar perkasa!

* * *

Sebuah insiden membuatku terpaksa dilahirkan lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Mama terpleset di kamar mandi dan mengalami pendarahan hebat.

Kabar sedihpun menyelimuti keluargaku. Mama meninggal karena melahirkanku. Papa menangis sambil menatapku yang tengah terlelap di dalam inkubator. Aku terlahir prematur, sehingga aku harus mendekam di kotak hangat itu lebih lama. Padahal aku ingin sekali dipeluk.

"Ayo, jagoan! Kau pasti bisa!",

Meskipun papa menangis, tapi aku bisa melihat secuil kebahagian di mata beliau. Papa telah menantikan kedatanganku di dunia ini selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

Karena papa tidak pandai dan belum berpengalaman mengurus anak, ditambah lagi dengan kesibukan barunya sebagai Hokage -pemimpin negeri Konoha-, maka semua urusanku dipercayakan pada okaasan. Okaasan memberiku asi, mengganti popokku, memandikanku. Okaasan tidak kewalahan mengurus aku dan Sasuke sekaligus.

Ah! Jangan lupakan si bibi cilik kita yang satu ini. Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke. Itachi-nii yang saat itu masih berumur 6 tahun, sudah pandai mengurus bayi. Itachi-nii suka menggendong Sasuke sambil bercanda dan meninabobokan Sasuke. Sasuke juga suka digendong sambil memain-mainkan rambut Itachi-nii, mungkin inilah alasannya mengapa Itachi-nii, tidak pernah memendekkan rambutnya.

Meskipun okaasan yang merawatku, papa juga tidak melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai orang tua. Di waktu senggang beliau mengajariku berjalan dan berbicara- walaupun belum waktunya aku untuk belajar. Setiap malam meninabobokanku yang selalu rewel, mengganti popokku yang basah, membuat susu formula ketika aku menangis kelaparan.

Papaku adalah mamaku. Okaasan adalah mama Sasuke sekaligus mama angkatku. Otousan adalah papa Sasuke, bukan papaku. Ingat itu, jangan terbalik!

* * *

Kini usiaku telah menginjak 4 tahun. Sasuke lebih tua 3 bulan dariku, jadi rela tidak rela, aku harus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'nii'. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak ada jiwa seorang kakak.

"Cacu-nii, Nayu cudah ciap!", panggilku yang saat itu masih cadel, sungguh menggelikan jika diingat kembali.  
"Tunggu, Cacu beyum celecai!", diapun tak kalah cadelnya dengannku, lebih menggelikan dia daripada aku.

Aku masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kulihat Sasuke sedang kesulitan memakai celananya.

_BRuuuuK_  
Dia terjatuh karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Cini, Nayu bantu!", Aku membantunya berdiri, menyuruhnya untuk memegang pundaku agar dia tidak terjatuh saat dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

Aku berhasil memakaikan celananya. Lihat, aku lebih cocok jadi kakak ketimbang dia kan?

"Nayu, bantu Cacu!", Sasuke memintaku untuk mengancingkan baju seragamnya.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengancing bajunya sendiri, selama ini Itachi-niilah yang mengurusnya. Dia terlalu manja dan tidak semandiri aku.

"Ayigatou, Nayu!", Sasuke mencium pipiku sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Saat itu aku menganggap ciuman itu hanyalah ucapan terima kasih ala keluarga Uchiha. Jangan coba mengartikannya macam-macam!

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kami masuk ke sekolah pre-akademi. Tahap awal untuk anak seumuran kami untuk memulai jenjang pendidikan di akademi ninja. Kelak aku akan menjadi Hokage seperti papa.

"Dududuturututu... Duduturututu...", Sasuke bersenandung riang di punggung Itachi-nii sambil memain-mainkan rambut Itachi-nii. Mulut mungilnya saat bersenandung sungguh lucu, mengkrucut seperti anak bebek.

_"Uchiha kedatangan satu jantan lagi!",_

Entah mengapa kalimat itu selalu terngiang ketika aku memandang model rambut Sasuke yang unik, seperti pantat ayam. Itu membuatku ingin tertawa geli.

"Nayu ketawain Cacu?", tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari aku sedang tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

Aku menjulurkan lidah, mengejeknya. Dia hanya mendengus sebal, untung dia tidak merengek pada Itachi-nii untuk mencubit pipiku. Jika Sasuke kesal pada seseorang, dia selalu meminta Itachi-nii untuk mencubit pipi orang tersebut. Benar-benar manja, anak itu.

Beruntung, aku tidak semanja Sasuke yang selalu minta digendong, minta ini dan itu. Aku juga tidak secengeng Sasuke yang selalu menangis saat terjatuh, kesulitan ataupun keinginannya tidak dituruti. Meskipun kami minum asi yang sama, perangai kami sama sekali berbeda.

"Selama di sekolah, Naru jangan jauh-jauh dari Sasu ya", pesan okaasan yang menggandengku di sebelah kanannya.  
"Hn!", anggukku dengan polosnya.

Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Itachi-nii, dia bahkan rela memberikan mama kandungnya untukku.

_"Okaacan untuk Nayu caja. Cacu kan cudah punya nii-can",_ ucapnya waktu itu, ketika aku menangis setelah mengunjungi makam mama.

Jangan bilang aku cengeng! Aku hanya kangen dengan mamaku. Wajar kan jika aku menangis?

* * *

Selama di sekolah, bukannya aku yang mengikuti Sasuke tetapi Sasukelah yang mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi, seperti anak bebek.

"Cacu...takut...", itulah alasannya dia tidak pernah melepas tangannya dari tanganku.  
"Cacu-nii tidak peyu takut. Ada Nayu di cini", hiburku.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung merengek pada Itachi-nii. Sasuke tidak mau ke sekolah lagi, dia takut pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama pada sensei perempuan dan ibu-ibu. Alasannya sungguh konyol.

"Cacu takut dicubit", dia melindungi pipi gempalnya dengan tangan.

Itachi-nii tertawa geli mendengar jawaban polos Sasuke.  
"Bukankah nii-san sering mencubit pipi Sasu juga?", Itachi mencubit gemas pipi gempal Sasuke.  
"Hn! Nayu juga cuka!", akupun ikut mencubitnya.

Kulitnya sungguh halus dan kenyal, membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya.

"Celain nii-can dan Nayu, Cacu boyehkan. Yang lain Cacu takut!",  
"Bagaimana dengan okaasan?", tanya okaasan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar.  
"KYaaaa!", Sasuke langsung berlari ke atas ranjang dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

Intinya, wanita dilarang mencubit pipinya. Ahahahaaa...

* * *

Butuh waktu beberapa hari meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak takut ke sekolah.

Kukatakan 1 hal padanya. Jika mereka mencubit pipinyanya, langsung saja menangis sekuat mungkin.

Dan itu dilakukannya dengan sangat baik. Dia menangis sebelum tangan usil itu mencubitnya.

Anko-sensei yang saat itu hendak mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke, menjadi kewalahan untuk membujuk Sasuke agar berhenti menangis.

Untuk itu, bagi kaum wanita terutama ibu-ibu, harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin mencubit pipi Sasuke, agar tidak dianggap momok yang membuat Sasuke menangis.

Jika papa tahu akulah dalang di balik semua ini, mungkin papa akan menceramahiku sepanjang malam.  
Jadi, ini rahasia kita berdua saja kan, Suke?

* * *

Suatu hari.  
Iseng sekaligus ingin mencoba mandiri, aku mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang tanpa menunggu okaasan datang menjemput.

"Tidak boyeh. Nanti okaacan mayah!", tolak Sasuke yang tidak menyetujui rencanaku ini.  
"Ya cudah! Nayu puyang cendiyi!", akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke di sekolah menunggu jemputan.

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka rencana mandiriku ini menimbulkan masalah bagi keluarga Sasuke.

Sasuke hilang, saudara-saudara!

Saat okaasan pergi menjemput, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana. Okaasan cemas jika Sasuke diculik. Meskipun ini salahku, okaasan tidak pernah memarahiku, beliau lega melihatku pulang dengan selamat.

Itachi-nii juga tidak menyalahkanku.  
"Sasu pasti ketemu. Konoha itu kecil kok!", ucap Itachi-nii bersikap tenang di hadapanku.

Aku tahu, Itachi-nii sangat mencemaskan adik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian. Datanglah Shisui-san, paman Sasuke. Shisui-san bilang bahwa Sasuke sedang bersamanya. Beliau menemukan Sasuke sedang terjongkok di pinggir jalan. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan, dengan polosnya Sasuke berkata, "Cacu kehiyangan Nayu", kemudian Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya. Agar tidak disangka paman hentai penculik anak, akhirnya Shisui-san mengajak Sasuke membeli ice cream dan mengajaknya bermain di kebun yang terletak di belakang rumah Shisui-san.

Setelah menjelaskan dan berpamitan, Shisui-san menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Aku baru menyadari bahwa itu kagebunshin.

* * *

Sore harinya, Shisui-san datang lagi. Kupikir Shisui-san mengantar Sasuke pulang, tapi ternyata bayangan Shisui-san ini mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin pulang jika tidak kujemput.

Mengapa harus aku yang menjemputnya? Bukankah seharusnya dia meminta Itachi-nii atau okaasan?

Akhirnya ditemani Itachi-nii, aku pergi ke rumah Shisui-san untuk menjemput sang tuan muda Uchiha itu.

* * *

"Tidak biasanya Sasu meminta Naru untuk ikut menjemput", Itachi-nii menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke kepala Sasuke yang sedang digendong sambil bermanja-manja di punggung Itachi-nii.

Kalau saja aku semanja Sasuke, mungkin aku juga akan ikut bergelayutan memeluk pinggang Itachi-nii. Tapi nyatanya aku bukanlah anak manja.

"Cacu kan pegi cama Nayu, jadi puyangpun hayus cama Nayu, tidak boyeh cama oyang yain",  
"Shisui-ji kan bukan orang lain",  
"Iyaaa~ Tapi Cacu maunya cama Nayuuu~", Sasuke mulai merengek.

Kujulurkan tanganku pada Sasuke.  
"Cama Nayu?", ajakku agar Sasuke segera turun dari punggung Itachi-nii. Kasihan Itachi-nii harus menggendong beban seberat dia.

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari punggung Itachi-nii. Dengan tersenyum, dia menyambut uluran tanganku. Kami berjalan -sedikit melompat- sambil bergandengan tangan.

Pergi sama-sama, pulangpun sama-sama.

* * *

Malam harinya, papa menceramahiku karena aku meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di sekolah. Papa juga melarangku untuk pulang sendiri sebelum dijemput. Seharusnya papa mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Aku sudah tahu jalan pergi dan pulang, mengapa aku harus diantar-jemput lagi?

Uh! Papa tidak peka!

* * *

2 tahun kemudian.  
Aku dan Sasuke lulus dari pre-akademi dan kami telah terdaftar di Konoha Akademi.

Sekarang status kami adalah Genin -calon ninja. Kami mulai bertumbuh dan tidak cadel lagi. Tapi tetap saja okaasan masih mengantar-jemput kami ke sekolah. Okaasan bilang bahwa beliau tidak ada kerjaan dan sudah biasa dengan tugas ini. Tapi tetap saja ini merepotkan okaasan.

* * *

"Nayu kenapa?", tanya Sasuke yang melihatku murung menatap bento yang dibuat papa.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah tidak cadel, tapi dia tetap memanggilku 'Nayu'. Ada-ada saja bocah ini.

"Naru ingin pergi dan pulang sekolah sendiri. Tidak mau diantar-jemput", ceritaku.  
"Sendiri? Tidak ingin bersama Sasu?", wajah Sasuke mendadak sendu.  
"Bu, bukan seperti itu. Naru tetap bersama Sasu-nii kok! Maksud Naru, Naru tidak ingin diantar-jemput okaasan. Ini merepotkan okaasan. Kita kan bisa pergi dan pulang sendiri",

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.  
"Hn! Sasu akan minta pada okaasan supaya tidak mengantar-jemput kita lagi karena kita bisa pergi dan pulang sendiri!",

Good job, Sasuke!

* * *

"Okaasan, besok Sasu tidak mau diantar-jemput!", protes Sasuke yang baru saja menginjak rumah, melepas sepatu dengan sembarang.  
"Kenapa sayang?", okaasan merapikan letak sepatu Sasuke.  
"Sasu dan Nayu bisa pergi dan pulang sendiri",  
"Hn!", anggukku membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.  
"Pokoknya, Sasu tidak mau diantar-jemput! Titik!", tegas Sasuke.

Okaasan berpikir sejenak. Kuharap okaasan mau mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke.

"Aaaa~ Ayolah, okaasan,~ Sasu mau pergi bersama Naruuu~ Tidak mau sama okaasaaan~ Tidak mau diantar, tidak mau dijemput~", Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan jurus merengek.

Jika Sasuke merengek, semuanya dijamin beres!

"Bagaimana kalau nii-san yang mengantar-jemput kalian?", tawar Itachi-nii muncul bak pahlawan salah kondisi.  
"Hn! Sasu mau! Sasu mau! Nii-san antar-jemput ya!", angguk Sasuke antusias dan langsung menerjang Itachi-nii.

Seketika itu pula, rasanya aku ingin sekali menarik pipi gempal bocah itu hingga melar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal, aku tidak menjemput Sasuke. Aku masih marah padanya.

Namun, tidak kuduga, Sasuke tidak mau ke sekolah. Dia malah menangis karena aku meninggalkannya. Salahku juga sih, yang tidak mengabarinya, eh... Aku kan sedang marah padanya, jadi wajar kan jika aku tidak berbicara dengannya?

Salahkan dia yang terlalu manja dan cengeng. Come on, umurnya sudah 6 tahun, mengapa dia masih bertingkah seperti balita?

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, papa menceramahiku. Papa bilang, aku tidak boleh egois, meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi ke sekolah sendirian, membuat Sasuke bolos sekolah dan menangis seharian hingga sakit. Papa juga bilang bahwa aku harus menghormati Sasuke, karena dia kakakku.

Kalau bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin punya kakak seperti dia. Kalaupun harus dipasangkan dengan dia, bolehkan aku yang menjadi kakaknya agar aku bisa menjitaknya jika dia cengeng dan manja?

"Minta maaf pada Sasu-chan", perintah papa halus.  
"Naru tidak salah, papa~",

Papa tersenyum.  
"Ayo, pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, apa Naru lupa dengan janji itu?", papa mengingatkanku pada janji yang pernah aku sanggupi dulu.

_"Nayu mau kan pergi ke sekolah bersama Sasu?",_  
_"Hn! Ayo, pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama!",_  
_"Iyey!",_

Aku merutuki diriku, mengapa aku mau menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke itu?

* * *

"Sasu-nii?", panggilku sambil mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tampak Sasuke sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang kecilnya. Keningnya tertempel plester pengompres, wajahnya memerah, matanya terlihat bengkak. Aku kasihan membayangkannya menangis seharian gara-gara aku.

"Nayu?", bahkan dia kehabisan suara untuk memanggilku.  
"Sasu-nii, Nayu minta maaf", aku membungkuk.  
"Mengapa Nayu tidak pergi bersama Sasu? Apa Nayu marah pada Sasu? Sasu minta maaf", Sasuke kembali menangis.

Mendengar ucapannya dan melihatnya menangis, membuatku seperti adik yang durhaka.

"Hueeee~ Sasu-nii jangan menangis, Naru jadi sedih... Hueeee~ Naru minta maaf~", tangisku sekencang-kencangnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat Sasuke menangis hingga sakit seperti ini. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku menangis memilukan seperti ini.

Ah~ Sangat, sangat memalukan!

* * *

Karena insiden itu, okaasan mulai memahami keinginanku. Beliau tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin diantar-jemput. Hingga akhirnya aku diizinkan untuk pergi sendiri, tidak...aku tidak pergi sendiri, aku pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan. Sasu rajin ke sekolah. Jadi anbu, sperti nii-san. Sasu senang, amat senang. Pergi sama Nayu, Sasu senang! Yey!",

Itulah lagu kebangsaan yang sering dinyanyikan Sasuke setiap pagi.

Aku tidak begitu paham, mengapa Sasuke bisa sesenang ini? Apa pergi bersamaku itu sangat menyenangkan? Bagian mana yang menyenangkan?

Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku takut dia malah tersinggung. Lebih baik melihatnya tertawa bahagia daripada melihatnya sedih karena ucapanku.

Sekarang, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kelak, aku akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Ada sebuah kenangan menyeramkan sekaligus menggelikan yang paling kuingat, yaitu ketika kami menginjak umur 7 tahun.

Aku dan Sasuke pergi berlatih di suatu tempat, tepatnya lahan kosong di belakang sekolah. Ini tidak bisa disebut berlatih, bisa dibilang ini ajang pamer jutsu. Pasalnya, kami baru saja diajarkan jutsu warisan oleh ayah masing-masing. Papa mengajariku teknik dasar Suiton, yaitu jurus elemen air, karena elemenku adalah air. Sasuke berelemen api, jadi jutsu yang bisa dipelajari adalah Katon.

Giliranku yang pertama. Diawali dengan membuka segel tangan, lalu memusatkan chakra di telapak tangan kananku.  
"Suiton, Teppoudama no Jutsu!",

Muncullah peluru air sebesar bola voli dari telapak tanganku. Kuangkat tanganku ke atas menghadap langit.

_SPLaaaaSH_  
Peluru air itu meletus dan menghasilkan rintikan air yang seolah-olah air hujan turun dari langit.

Sasuke menatap takjub sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sasu lagi! Sasu lagi!", Sasuke tidak sabar untuk memamerkan jutsu yang baru dipelajarinya itu.  
"Silakan",

Sasuke membuka segel tangan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan chakra dari dalam tubuhnya.  
"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!", Sasuke menghembuskan nafas chakra dari mulutnya.

_WooooSH_  
Semburan api besar keluar dari mulutnya. Api yang disemburkan terlalu besar, sehingga...

"Hwaaa!", teriakku terkejut melihat api mulai membakar semak-semak di sekitar.

Sasuke melompat kaget, dengan cepat dia berlari, menginjak-nginjak semak yang terbakar itu.  
"Nayu! Air, Nayu! Cepat! Cepat!", Sasuke tak kalah paniknya dariku.

Aku terlalu panik hingga membuatku salah membuka segel tangan.

Api mulai menjalar ke satu pohon besar.

"Nayu! Air!", teriak Sasuke yang memadamkan api dengan tangannya, tidak peduli api akan membuatnya terluka.

Terluka... Sasuke terluka!

Aku membuka segel lengan sekali lagi.  
"Suiton, Teppoudama no Jutsu!",

Sebuah peluru air yang sangat besar keluar dari telapak tanganku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan chakra di telapak tanganku.

_SpLaaaaSH_  
Peluru air raksasa itu meletus, menghasilkan air bah yang turun dari langit, nyaris menimbun kami. Seketika pohon-pohon yang terbakar itu padam, di sekitar kami dipenuhi genangan air.

"Uhuk..uhuk...", kami terbatuk-batuk terminum air.  
"Untung ada Nayu...hehehee...", cengir Sasuke yang pakaiannya basah sama sepertiku.

Kulihat kedua tangan Sasuke memerah. Kutiup-tiup tangannya yang basah agar dia tidak merasakan perih.  
"Tidak sakit kok", ucapnya.

Kedua tangannya tidak ada luka bakar yang mengerikan, hanya punggung tangan kirinya yang tergores, selain itu hanya memerah dan sedikit panas di kedua tangannya.  
"Benarkah tidak sakit?",  
"Hn!", angguknya.

Aku mencoba untuk mengobati luka gores di tangannya.  
"Jangan jijik ya, ini obat yang paling ampuh kok!", ucapku sebelum meludahi luka itu, lalu mengusapnya pelan-pelan.  
"Papa bilang, air liur mengandung zat yang bisa membunuh bakteri-bakteri jahat pada luka", jelasku.  
"Arigatou, Nayu!", ucapnya tersenyum manis tanpa rasa jijik.

Kulihat sebuah luka menganga di sudut mulutnya yang tipis saat dia tersenyum.

Akan kuobati juga luka itu!

Kutarik dagu Sasuke, mendekatkan mulutku ke mulutnya, menjulurkan lidahku ke sudut mulutnya yang terluka. Ada rasa besi saat aku menjilat luka itu.

"Sudah Naru obati", ucapku menyeka air liurku yang menetes di dagunya.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar sambil menjilat luka di bibirnya lagi.

Baru kusadari bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Apakah ini juga yang pertama baginya? Jika iya, maka akulah orang pertama yang merasakannya.

"Hatchiuuu!", Sasuke menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai masuk angin.

"Naru gendong Sasu-nii!", tawarku tanpa disuruh.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, dia suka digendong.

Walaupun dia berat, aku masih sanggup menggendongnya di punggungku.

Kelak aku pasti akan lebih tinggi darinya, juga harus lebih kuat dari ini agar aku mudah menggendongnya.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, bulanpun silih berganti, tiap tahun ganti kalendar yang baru. Tidak terasa kami telah beranjak remaja. 13 tahun. Umurku makin bertambah, postur tubuhku atletis tidak seramping Sasuke, tapi sialnya tinggiku tidak bisa melebihinya. Apa karena aku selalu menggendongnya sehingga aku tumbuh ke bawah?

Sekarang status kami adalah Chunin, ninja kelas menengah dalam artian ninja yang menjalankan misi rank menengah, tidak begitu mudah dan tidak begitu sulit tapi sedikit lebih beresiko.

Itachi-nii telah menjadi anbu -ninja mata-mata, itu membuatnya jarang berada di rumah. Sasuke merasa kesepian. Kadang aku kasihan melihatnya termenung sendirian di danau, menunggu kedatangan sang kakak untuk melatihnya jutsu baru.

* * *

Malam ini, Sasuke menginap di rumahku. Jika tidak ada Itachi-nii, Sasuke akan menginap di rumahku. Dulu aku suka menginap di rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah, okaasan juga suka membuat snack yang enak untukku. Tapi sekarang, aku jarang menginap. Aku tidak bisa tidur saat Sasuke di sebelahku. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak. Ada yang aneh dengan kamar itu.

"Nayu, Sakura-chan menyukai Sasu", curhat Sasuke yang berbaring di sebelahku.

Aku seperti lupa cara bernafas.

"Sasu harus apa ya? Aduh! Sasu bingung!", Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.  
"Jangan menyukainya!", jawabku cepat.  
"Jangan menyukai Sakura-chan? Mengapa?",  
"Karena... Kasihan Sakura-chan harus berpacaran dengan anak manja dan cengeng sepertimu!",  
"Uh! Sasu tidak manja dan cengeng lagi!",  
"Kau tetap cengeng dan manja!",  
"Uh! Nayu sudah berubah! Sasu tidak suka!", Sasuke langsung menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Aku berubah? Apa yang telah berubah dariku?

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, aku menginap di rumah Sasuke. Pokoknya malam ini aku harus tidur nyenyak di kamar itu.

"Ne, Suke...", panggilku sambil berbaring di ranjang Sasuke.  
"'Sasu-nii' bukan 'Suke'!", protes Sasuke.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku memang berubah. Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku tidak memanggilnya 'Sasu-nii' lagi. Aku merasa tidak cocok memanggilnya seperti itu. Alasannya? Terlalu banyak jika disebutkan.

"Suke~",  
"Sasu tidak akan menyahut!", dia mengganti posisi tidur membelakangiku.

Dia masih menyebut namanya sendiri, padahal tidak ada lagi anak seumuran kami menyebut namanya sendiri, semuanya menggunakan 'Aku'.

"Jika aku dan Itachi-nii sakit, siapa yang akan kau rawat?", tanyaku.

Pertanyaan ini selalu mengusik pikiranku. Aku sedikit iri pada Itachi-nii yang selalu diperhatikan Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke juga memperhatikanku. Tapi aku ingin diperhatikan sepenuhnya!

"Tentu saja Nayu!",

Ah! Rasanya senang saat dia memilihku.

"Alasannya?",  
"Karena tidak ada yang mau merawat Nayu selain Sasu",

Kulempar bantal ke kepalanya.  
"Okaasan mau merawatku!",  
"Okaasan merawat nii-san. Kan nii-san sedang sakit",  
"Jika okaasan tidak mau merawat Itachi-nii?",  
"Okaasan pasti mau merawat nii-san, kan nii-san anak okaasan!",  
"Jika, Suke! Jika!",  
"Sasulah yang akan merawat nii-san. Begitu saja kok repot!"  
"Kau harus memilih salah satu!",  
"Nayu dan nii-san bukan pilihan! Kalian berdua adalah saudara Sasu. Kalian berdua begitu penting bagi Sasu",  
"Jika aku bukan saudaramu?",

Sasuke terdiam, mengambil bantal, menutup kepalanya rapat-rapat.

Ne, Suke! Jika aku bukan saudaramu, apa kau masih mau bersamaku?

Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan Sasukepun begitu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku ingin tahu ini dan itu, tetapi aku lagi-lagi enggan bertanya. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam dan saling memunggungi.

_"Catu, Catu, Cacu cayang nii-can. Dua, dua, juga cayang Nayu. Tiga, tiga, cayang kaacan toucan. Catu, dua, tiga, Cacu cayang cemua! Muuahh!",_

Mengapa aku malah teringat dengan lagu itu? Aku tidak suka lagu itu, karena namaku berada diurutan nomor 2, setelah Itachi-nii. Mengapa aku malah menganggap Itachi-nii adalah sainganku? Aku ini kenapa ya?

* * *

Di danau, tempat favorite Sasuke untuk berlatih jutsu. Dia tidak ingin berlatih di ruangan tertutup ataupun area pepohonan, karena sangat beresiko kebakaran.

Dulu dia pernah berlatih sendirian di belakang kuil yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Karena tidak bisa mengontrol besarnya chakra, akhirnya api yang dikeluarkannya membesar dan membakar kuil dan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Dia ditemukan pingsan di tengah kobaran api. Setelah itu, otousan memarahinya, dia menunduk dan menangis pelan. Saat itu pula aku berjanji akan menemaninya ketika dia berlatih jutsu, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal aneh padanya. Bisa-bisa dia membakar habis seluruh isi Konoha.

"Katon, Gouryuuka no Jutsu!",

_WoooSH!_  
Naga api menghiasi langit biru di siang hari.

"Masih belum! Huh!",

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan naga api dari mulutnya.

_WoooSH!_  
Ukuran naga api kali ini lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Belum sampai menembus langit, naga api itu telah menghilang.

"Ne, Suke! Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membakar langit kan?", tanyaku pada Sasuke yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengeluarkan naga api dari mulutnya.

Dia sudah mempraktekkan hal yang sama selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Mulutnya bahkan sudah terluka.

"Katon, Gouryuu...uhuk uhuk...", Sasuke terbatuk-batuk asap, dia telah kehabisan chakra.

"Huuuf~", Sasuke merebahkan diri di pinggir danau, pandangannya kecewa menatap langit cerah.

Aku ikut berbaring di sampingnya.  
"Kau stress?",  
"Hn!", angguknya, dia menyeret tubuhnya mendekatiku, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di dadaku, "Sasu gagal menguasai jutsu baru dan itu membuat Sasu stress",

Apa benar karena itu? Kau tidak stress karena ditinggal Itachi-nii kan?

"Seandainya nii-san mau mengajari Sasu, mungkin Sasu bisa memamerkannya pada Nayu",

Untuk apa kau memamerkannya padaku?

"Chakra Sasu habis~",  
"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah sebentar", aku memberdirikan badanku, mengganti posisi agar Sasuke bisa tidur di pangkuanku.  
"Hn. Oyasuminasai, Nayu~",  
"Oyasuminasai",

Sasuke langsung tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Maksud hati ingin mencubit pipinya, malah yang kusentuh luka robek di sudut mulutnya.

Otakku memberiku instruksi agar aku menciumnya.

_CHuuuu~_  
Aku menciumnya, mulutnya terasa hangat. Tubuh Sasuke selalu hangat.

Entah apa yang membuatku menciummnya sekali lagi? Lama-kelamaan aku malah terlarut dalam ciuman ini. Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Aku begitu menikmatinya. Bermain-main dengan lidahnya, menggelitik pangkal mulutnya, melumat mulutnya yang hangat, manis bercampur rasa besi.

"Emph...", Sasuke mulai bergerak, dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menyumbat mulutnya.

Kusingkirkan tangan resehnya itu. Sekali lagi, aku ingin menciumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh di dadaku. Aku ingin tahu rasa aneh apakah ini?

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh mulutku. Sasuke menggigit mulutku, ciumanpun disudahi.

"Sesak tahu!", ketus Sasuke sambil menyeka air liur di mulutnya. Kemudian memberdirikan tubuhnya, duduk berhadapan denganku, sepertinya dia tidak ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Mengapa Nayu mencium Sasu?",  
"I, itu... A... Karena ada luka dimulutmu",

Sasuke menyentuh luka di sudut kiri mulutnya.

"Setahu Sasu, kalau ciuman di mulut sampai menyentuh lidah itu artinya...", wajah Sasuke mendadak memerah.  
"Artinya?", aku penasaran dengan jawabannya, ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan aneh di dadaku.  
"Sepasang kekasih...", jawab Sasuke pelan.  
"HaH!?",

Tidak mungkin! Perasaan aneh ini adalah cinta! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai anak manja dan cengeng sepertinya!

"Kita bukan seperti itu kan Naru?",

Kita bukan seperti itu? Mengapa pertanyaan itu terdengar menyebalkan?

"Aku mau pulang!",  
"Nayu?",  
"Apa lagi!?", bentakku. Ini pertama kalinya aku membentaknya.

Sasuke tertegun ketika kubentak. Dia menunduk diam.

"Jya!", aku berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku iri selalu pada Itachi-nii yang berhasil menempati peringkat 1 di hati Sasuke. Aku tidak suka Sakura-chan dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku cemburu...

Aku ingin dia menganggapku lebih dari sekedar saudara. Aku...mencintainya.. Eh?!

"ARGH! Ini bukan cinta! Ini bukan cinta!",

* * *

Aku mengadu pada papa bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada tubuhku. Jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan saat bersama Sasuke. Aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku marah pada Sasuke, tapi aku tidak dapat memberi alasan mengapa aku marah padanya?

Dengan tertawa, papa meresponku.  
"Naru pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasu, sehingga jantung Naru berdetak tidak karuan",  
"Memangnya apa yang kusembunyikan?",

Papa memicingkan matanya menatapku.  
"Naru pernah membohongi Sasu?",

Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering berkata bohong padanya.

"Aku tidak merasa!", elakku. Aku berbohong lagi. Ini kebohongan yang keberapa ya?

Papa tersenyum.  
"Jika ada kesalahan, cobalah berkata jujur, jangan ditutupi. Sasu kan seperti kakak Naru. Papa jamin, Sasu tidak akan marah jika Naru berbuat salah, karena Naru sudah jujur pada Sasu",

Sebenarnya apa yang harus kukatakan dengan jujur? Tidak mungkin kan aku berkata jujur bahwa aku mencintainya, seperti sepasang kekasih?

Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan cinta! Ini bukan cinta kan?  
Tapi bagaimana kalau ini memang cinta?

Ini aneh, bisa-bisa Sasuke menertawakanku atau malah...

"Bagaimana jika dia membenciku?",  
"Memangnya apa yang Naru sembunyikan? Boleh papa tahu?",  
"Papa tidak boleh tahu! Ini urusan pribadi!", tolakku cepat.  
"Pribadi?", papa menggaruk-garuk dagu, mencoba untuk menebak.  
"Masalahku, akan aku selesaikan sendiri! Papa jangan kepo ya!",

Jika papa tahu, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa papa akan menjauhkanku dari Sasuke? Tidak boleh! Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke kan tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku! Hahahah...

* * *

Keesokan paginya. Aku ragu untuk beranjak dari ranjangku. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir lebih lama lagi. Tapi papa menyuruhku untuk bergegas mandi dan pergi ke kantor dewan untuk mengambil misi.

Dengan bersungut-sungut, aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Saat mandi, aku berpikir kembali. Kalimat apa yang akan kuucapkan nanti pada Sasuke?

Aku memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. Lebih baik jujur daripada terus-terusan berbohong. Apapun jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke, aku sudah siap menerimanya. Ya, kuharap aku siap, walaupun sebenarnya aku belum siap.

"Ne, Suke~ Apa kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu?", tanyaku pada gagang shower yang kupegang.  
"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!", gelengku.

"Ne, Suke~ Apa pendapatmu tentangku? Apakah aku tampan? Kau menyukai laki-laki tampan sepertiku?",

Gah! Sasuke pasti akan membakarku jika aku bertanya seperti itu.

"ARGH!", kugaruk-garuk kepalaku yang terlalu banyak isi, sesekali aku ingin mengosongkan kepalaku. Isi kepalaku terlalu banyak dipenuhi dengan Sasuke, bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku tidur tidak nyenyak, makan ramenpun tak habis.

_"Naru, ada apa?"_, tanya papa dari balik pintu, kurasa papa mendengar teriakan frustasiku tadi.  
"Gajahku terjepit!", bohongku.  
_"Hati-hati, itu asetmu yang paling berharga",_

* * *

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah Sasuke. Okaasan bilang, Sasuke telah berangkat.

"Sasu bilang, dia ingin menemui Sakura-chan",  
"Sakura-chan?", entah mengapa nama itu terasa menyebalkan.

Hey! Sakura-chan itu anak yang cantik, mengapa aku malah membencinya? Sebagai seorang lelaki, seharusnya aku mengidolakannya. Ya, aku mengidolakannya, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih manis daripada Sakura-chan. Benar tidak?

"Apa Sasu tertarik pada anak yang bernama Sakura-chan?", tanya okaasan.  
"I, itu aku tidak tahu",  
"Naru menyembunyikan sesuatu?",

Mengapa okaasan bisa tahu juga bahwa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Ah, jangan katakan bahwa mereka berpacaran", tebak okaasan.  
"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!", tegasku.

Sasuke milikku!

Okaasan melirikku, kemudian tertawa geli.  
"Apa ada yang lucu?", tanyaku.  
"Naru menyukai Sakura-chan?",

Tebakan macam apa itu? Yang kusuka Sasuke, bukan Sakura-chan!

"Kalian sudah besar ternyata... Fufufu...", okaasan tertawa geli.  
"Aaa~ Okaasan jangan menggodaku, aku tidak menyukai Sakura-chan", cibirku sedikit merengek.  
"Fufufu...", okaasan menyolek pipi kiriku.

Okaasan tidak mengerti.

* * *

Dengan mengendap-endap di atas pohon, mengintai Sasuke yang sedang duduk berdua bersama Sakura-chan. Tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?", tatapan Sakura-chan penuh harap, seolah-olah ingin meminta Sasuke berkata 'ya'. Wajah Sakura-chan tampak merah merona.

Mengapa aku bisa berasumsi mengenai tatapan Sakura-chan itu? Kurasa memang itu yang diharapkannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sebelum menjawab, dengan cepat aku membuka segel tangan, mengumpulkan chakra di telapak tanganku.

"Suiton, Teppoudama no Jutsu!",

Kuarahkan peluru air raksasa ke arah mereka, hingga mereka terpental dan basah kuyup. Setelah itu aku langsung melarikan diri.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke pergi bersama orang lain. Seharusnya Sasuke terus bersamaku, bukankah dulu aku dan dia selalu bersama?

Pergi sama-sama, pulang sama-sama. Apa kau masih mengingatnya, Suke? Kau bahkan sangat senang jika pergi bersamaku.

_"Sasu harus terus bersama Nayu, karena Nayu adalah adik Sasu. Sasu senang lho, bisa melindungi Nayu, seperti nii-san melindungi Sasu. Bagaimana? Apa Sasu sudah sekeren nii-san? Hehehee...",_

Bukan seperti itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar. Bukan seperti tu, Suke!

* * *

Aku termenung, duduk seorang diri di danau.

Dadaku tidak berdebar, melainkan terasa sakit dan sesak. Apa aku sedang patah hati? Ini konyol! Padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa, setidaknya biarkan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya. Memendam sendirian, rasanya berat dan menyakitkan. Apa boleh buat, aku sudah terlanjur tahu bahwa aku akan ditolak.

Aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke melebihi rasa sayang terhadap saudara. Aku menyukai Sasuke, seperti hubungan kekasih, layaknya papa-mama. Tapi Sasuke hanya menganggapku adik, tidak lebih dari itu. Terbayang tidak, sakitnya seperti apa?

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!",

Menyadari hawa panas di belakangku, dengan cepat aku melompat menghindar. Tapi aku ceroboh sehingga aku terpleset dan terjatuh ke danau.

"Fuuwaah!", aku memuntahkan air yang sempat masuk ke mulutku.  
"Hahahaaa!", tawa Sasuke.

Dia mengerjaiku. Akan kubalas.

Di dalam air, aku diam-diam membuka segel tangan, menciptakan ombak yang besar dan tinggi, mengarahkannya ke Sasuke.

_SPLaaaaSH_  
Sasuke terjatuh ke danau, ikut tersapu bersama ombak yang kubuat.

"Ahahaha...", aku tertawa bangga, berhasil membalasnya.

5 detik kemudian aku baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa berenang.

"Kuso!", umpatku.

Kuselami dasar danau untuk mencari Sasuke. Aku berhasil menemukannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, tubuhnya tidak bergerak.

Dengan cepat aku berenang ke arahnya, meraih tangannya yang terjulur mengambang. Kubingkai dagunya, bermaksud memberinya nafas buatan. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbuka.

"Na...", mulutnya terbuka bermaksud untuk berbicara, tapi yang muncul hanyalah gelembung udara. Sasuke tersedak ketika air mulai masuk ke mulut dan hidungnya. Menyadari Sasuke kehabisan nafas, aku langsung meraup mulutnya, memberinya udara. Sasuke tidak berontak, mulutnya tetap menempel di mulutku, dia memejamkan mata seakan-akan menikmati ciuman kami di dalam air. Tangannya mencengkram erat bajuku.

Aku menariknya, berenang ke permukaan.  
"Uhuk uhuk...", dia terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan air, kemudian memukul-mukul telinga kirinya yang tersumbat air.

Kutarik telinga kirinya, meniupnya agar dia bisa mendengarku lebih jelas.  
"Jelas?",  
"Hn!",

Aku duduk di sampingnya, menatap ke arah yang berlainan, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara kami. Sasuke juga diam saja, tidak berniat untuk berbicara.

"Saat melihatmu tidak bergerak, kupikir kau sudah mati", akhirnya aku mengalah untuk memulai pembicaraan.  
"Nayu bilang, Sasu tidak perlu panik saat tenggelam. Sasu harus tenang dan menahan nafas selama mungkin, lama-kelamaan tubuh akan mengambang ke permukaan dengan sendirinya", jelasnya, aku bahkan lupa pernah berkata seperti itu.  
"Nyata tubuhmu malah tersedot ke dasar danau",  
"Hn. Tapi Nayu pasti datang dan menarik Sasu ke permukaan",  
"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?",  
"Entahlah. Mungkin Sasu sudah mati", ucapnya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Aku menggigit bibirku, rasanya kesal melihatnya tersenyum bodoh seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia mati, dia tidak berada di sisiku lagi.

"Nayu...", Sasuke menggenggam tanganku yang terkepal, tangannya yang basah tetap hangat.

Tangannya yang lain beralih menyentuh pipiku. Pandangan kami saling bertemu. Mendadak dadaku bertetak kencang, aku ingin mencium wajah manis yang memerah di hadapanku ini.

"Hwaaa! Sasu kenapa?", mendadak Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dan beralih membingkai pipinya yang merona.  
"Kau demam, Suke?",

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Ada yang aneh dalam diri Sasu. Jantung Sasu bedubum bedubum cepat",

Perasaan yang sama, jangan-jangan...

"Kau menyukaiku?",  
"Suka? Suka yang seperti apa, Nayu?",  
"Seperti sepasang kekasih",  
"Sepasang kekasih? Ah! Tidak boleh yang seperti itu! Sepasang kekasih itu kan laki-laki dan perempuan. Sasu kan suka Nayu seperti Sasu suka nii-san!",  
"Jangan suka yang seperti itu. Aku tidak suka kau menyukaiku dengan perasaan yang sama seperti Itachi-nii",

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah.  
"Aduh! Sasu bingung!",  
"Apa yang membuatmu bingung, Suke?",  
"Sasu tidak tahu, suka seperti sepasang kekasih yang Nayu maksud itu seperti apa?",  
"Mmmm~", aku berpikir sejenak sebelum memberi jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku juga tidak begitu paham. Tapi aku yakin rasa sukaku padamu adalah rasa suka seperti sepasang kekasih. Sekarang, aku ataupun kau, belum memahami perasaan itu yang sebenarnya. Tapi kelak, jika kita terus bersama, aku yakin kita akan mengatahui perasaan suka yang aku maksud itu", jelasku.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dia masih belum paham dengan penjelasanku.  
"Intinya, Kau harus terus bersamaku. Kau mau kan, Suke?",  
"Hn! Sasu mau! Sasu mau!", angguknya antusias.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.  
"Naiklah!", ketepuk pundakku, menyuruhnya untuk naik ke pundakku.  
"Iyey!", serunya girang.

"Kau berat, Suke", ejekku ketika mengendongnya.  
"Hn! Sasu akan menurunkan berat badan Sasu, nanti Naru tidak keberatan jika menggendong Sasu lagi",  
"Oh, ya? Bukankah makanmu banyak, tidak mungkin kau bisa kurus. Lihat saja pipimu gempal begitu",  
"Huh! Sasu tidak gendut", cibirnya.  
"Hahaha...", aku tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus menggendongku, Suke",  
"Tidak mau! Nayu berat!",  
"Aku tidak berat. Lihat! Pipi siapa yang paling gempal? Aku atau kau?",  
"Huuuh!", dengusnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.  
"Sasu senang. Nayu sudah tidak marah lagi sama Sasu",  
"Marah?",  
"Nayu tidak marah lagi kan sama Sasu?",  
"Aku tidak marah lagi kok. Maaf, aku telah membentakmu kemarin",  
"Sasu pikir, Nayu tidak mau berbicara lagi sama Sasu. Sasu takut~",  
"Jika aku marah padamu lagi, tolong cubit aku",  
"Hn! Sasu akan cubit pipi Nayu sampai melaaarr!",

Untuk saat ini biaralah dia menganggapku adiknya. Dia terlalu polos dan belum mengerti tentang dunia percintan.  
Yang harus aku lakukan adalah terus bersamanya, terus menyayanginya, hingga rasa cinta itu dapat dia rasakan.  
Aku akan berusaha menggeser posisi Itachi-nii menjadi nomor 1 di hati Sasuke.. Ahaahhaa...

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kami telah menginjak umur 16 tahun. Walaupun lama menunggu, akhirnya perasaan ini tersampaikan. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia mulai merasakan arti cinta seperti sepasang kekasih? Yang jelas, dia tidak suka jika aku berdekatan dengan Hinata-chan. Dia tahu Hinata-chan menyukaiku.

Sasuke adalah partnerku dalam menjalankan misi. Kami sengaja meminta para dewan untuk memasangkan kami berdua pada setiap misi.  
Aku air dan dia api. Sasuke tidak suka panas, dia selalu mengeluh tentang panas. Saat kepanasan ataupun dehidrasi di musim panas, aku bisa membuatkan kolam kecil darurat untuk dia berendam.  
Begitu pula saat musim dingin, aku selalu tidur dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Sasuke sangat hangat, seperti ada api dalam tubuhnya.

Lihat, kami benar-benar cocok kan? Lalu, apa lagi yang ditunggu Sasuke? Seharusnya dia segera mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pacarku.

* * *

Malam harinya, setelah menjalankan misi, kami kembali ke penginapan di Suna untuk beristirahat.

"Ne, Suke, ayo kita berpacaran", ajakku pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sampingku, menyibakkan yukatanya hingga dada ratanya terekspos dan mengipasi diri yang mulai kepanasan.

Suhu udara di Suna selalu panas, intensitas turunnya hujan juga jarang, percaya atau tidak, Suna satu-satunya kota yang tidak pernah disinggahi musim dingin.

"Pacaran?",  
"Hn! Kau harus mau, kalau tidak...",  
"Kalau tidak kenapa?",  
"Aku akan berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan kan menyukaiku",

Dia langsung berguling mendekatiku, digenggamnya kedua tanganku.  
"Ayo, kita pacaran, Dobe!", tegasnya.

Cara bicaranya telah berubah, dia tidak ingin diejek cupu dengan gaya bicara yang seperti bocah. Dia bahkan berhenti memanggilku 'Nayu' dan mengubahnya menjadi 'Dobe'. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi kurasa artinya tidak bagus, itu terdengar seperti ejekan. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak protes, karena aku menyukainya. Apapun nama panggilan yang dia beri, akan kucoba untuk menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin dia sedih dengan penolakanku. Ingat, Sasuke sangat sensitif melebihi anak perempuan.

"Kita resmi sepasang kekasih?", tanyaku meyakinkan ucapannya.  
"Hn! Kau harus mencintaiku seperti sepasang kekasih!",  
"Sejak awal aku sudah mencintamu, Suke",  
"Aku tahu",  
"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihku?",  
"Kau tidak meminta",

Jika tahu dia menungguku, seharusnya aku memintanya dari awal, mungkin sekarang kami akan bercinta di malam yang panas ini.

"Wajahmu memerah, Dobe",  
"Ahahaha...masa iya?",  
"Kau pasti berpikiran mesum",  
"Tidak kok!",

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, lengannya melingkari pinggangku. Aku dapat mencium aroma mint di sekujur tubuhnya.  
"Satu, satu, Dobe sayang siapa?", tanyanya sambil bernyanyi dengan irama lagu anak-anak. Dia tersenyum, dalam pikirannya dia pasti berharap aku akan menyebut namanya.  
"Papa", jawabku mengerjainya, keningnya mengkerut.  
"Dua, dua, juga sayang siapa?",  
"Okaasan", keningnya semakin mengkerut.  
"Tiga, tiga, sayang siapa lagi?",  
"Itachi-nii, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Hi...", Sasuke mencubit perutku.  
"Satu, dua, tiga, aku benci Dobe!", Sasuke langsung berguling menjauhiku, menarik selimut menutupi kepala.

Aku tertawa geli melihatnya marah. Ya, aku memang suka menjahilinya. Dan aku tahu cara untuk berbaikan dengannya.

Kutarik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, kubingkai wajahnya, pipinya tidak segempal dulu, tapi tetap halus dan mulus.  
"Satu, satu cium pipi kanan", kukecup pipi kanannya.  
"Dua, dua, cium pipi kiri", beralih mengecup pipi kirinya, wajahnya mulai memerah.  
"Tiga, tiga, cium kening, hidung", kukecup kening dan hidungnya yang mancung.  
"Satu, dua, tiga...", aku berseringai, "...cium lebih dalam",

Sasuke paham maksudku, dia memejamkan kedua matanya, menungguku untuk menciumnya.  
Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku langsung meraup bibir ranumnya.

Adegan selanjutnya, silakan imajinasikan sendiri ^_^

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha.

Namikaze Naruto, di umur 16 tahun. Akhirnya bisa merasakan apa itu cinta, lebih tepatnya bercinta dengan Sasuke, pemuda paling tampan sekaligus manis. Aku beruntung telah memilikinya.  
"Kau memang beruntung telah memilikiku", sela Sasuke.  
"Ne, Suke apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?", dia pasti senang telah berpacaran denganku, jadi dia tidak perlu was-was bahwa aku akan direbut Hinata-chan.  
"Pantatku sakit!",  
"Suke, seharusnya kau menjawab 'aku senang'!",

_Hup!_  
Sasuke melompat ke pundakku.  
"Gendong aku, Dobe~", desahnya manja.  
"Dasar tuan muda Uchiha yang manja",

Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah hampir 4 tahun aku menunggunya. Sekarang aku berhasil memilikinya dan merubah status saudara mendadi kekasih. Aku senang, sangat senang!

Intinya, jangan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta dari orang kau kau sukai. Meskipun orang itu belum mengerti perasaanmu ataupun perasaannya sendiri, tetap dekati dia, tempeli dia, jangan biarkan dia menjauh darimu. Hingga akhirnya dia memberi kode padamu, langsung saja tembak, jangan menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kau terlalu agresif, Dobe!",  
"Aku harus agresif untuk mendapatkanmu. Kalau aku tidak agresif, mungkin kau sudah diambil orang",  
"Sebegitu laku kah aku?",

Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau begitu mempesona, Suke.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan. Lanjutkan, Dobe", perintah Sasuke menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan lirik lagu yang sering dinyanyikannya waktu kecil.

"Sasu manis, punya Nayu. Siapa rebut, Nayu Suiton. Sungguh enak, amat nikmat, bercinta dengan Sasu, Nayu senang! Iyey!",

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!",

"Whaaa!"

* * *

The End

* * *

Makasih untuk Aoi-san yang telah menyelenggarakan event ini.  
Salam kecup basah.


End file.
